Thusverberor
Reino do Reino – ultima etapa Historia – Clima e Terreno – População – Regente – Eachan Cidades Importantes #Hoofalls: Population 790, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is governed by a council of wealthy landowners, who are secretly backed by a djinni named Matee. #Nuledzar: Population 33000, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the city is delved into the sides of a mountain. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a female dwarf named Glinain. #Pefield: Population 10600, mostly human, some dwarf. The city is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is ruled by a tyrant, a half-dragon named Shulluna. #Mafeld: Population 4500, primarily human, some dwarf. The town is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a mayor, a female dwarf named Joyce. #Erwood: Population 510, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The village sits in the fork of a river. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Eandwund. #Cawic: Population 1900, mixed human and hobgoblin. The town sits upon an island in the middle of a large lake. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a male human named Hearda. #Inand: Population 2000, mixed elf and human and half-elf. The town sits within a valley, surrounded by waterfalls and forests. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a male elf named Tacha. The Sanctuary of the Cerulean Sky is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Gondone: Population 4700, mixed elf and human. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by a council of elders, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. #Wooford: Population 350, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The village is a tangle of alleys and row buildings. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a male human named Cenfre. Wooford is known for its slate quarry. #Coahill: Population 1700, mostly human, some elf. The town sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by several bridges. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female elf named Cece Divindades Locais Aethelway, the God of the Floods, having the form of a fatherly man with the face of a monkey, holding a bowl. Selira, the Goddess of and Agony, having the form of a serene hag holding a sword. Chauntenny, the Goddess of Volcanoes, who appears as a mother with the head of a raven, playing a harp. Greydan, Father of the Winds, seen in dreams as a leaping bird with ears like a rat. Newlyna, the Goddess of Storms and Battle, who visits in visions as a little hag holding a knife. Yolyn, the Goddess of Suffering, visible to mortals only as a old woman with the shell of a turtle. Svenvon, the Heavenly God, who visits in visions as a reclining fatherly man with the head of an eagle. Laurelaide, Mother of the Gods, most often depicted as a cruel woman holding a trumpet. Calwardinda, the Goddess of Greed and Patron of stewards, visible to mortals only as a chained maiden. Joolina, the Goddess of Earthquakes and the Octal Goddess, who appears as a woman riding a unicorn. Cord, the God of Vengeance, most often depicted as a fat fletcher. Nidah, the Perpetual Goddess, visible to mortals only as a bleeding woman holding a mask. Encontros –